


Dripp-Dropp

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, SEE THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE WORK FOR WARNINGS, around 8-9th season, ps they include spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean remembers a few things from his past. The things that make him happy. But why?</p><p> </p><p>~ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4132455">MAGYAR VERZIÓ</a> ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dripp-Dropp

**Author's Note:**

> written and translated by me
> 
> beta'd by [Fantazy-Mad](http://fantazy-mad.deviantart.com/)
> 
> I wrote it last year ~~then totally forgot about it~~

_Dripp. Dropp._  
Sammy’s running cheerfuly for the ball. He is only 6, he deserves to be carefree, and to not to know about the bad things hiding in the dark. He’s laughing. He is running back to me. We keep playing. The sun’s shinning, the sky is beautiful, theres a small breeze.  
Everything is nice and idyllic.  
_Dripp. Dropp._  
I’m stepping out of the warehouse with Cas. I’m laughing, he is looking at me confused. I’m laughing harsher. I cannot believe what he did. It’s so much like him. He is so… weird. I’m still laughing, he still doesn’t get why. We are walking towards the Impala, but I’m lauging so hard, that I lean onto my knees and we have to stop.  
_Dripp. Dropp._  
Mom’s standing in the kitchen, she is taking the pie out of the oven. I run to her. The smell of the pie fills the whole house.  
It’s comforting, peaceful and magical.  
_Dripp. Dropp._  
I’m sitting on the couch of a motel room, watching some movie. I don’t really pay attention to it. Sammy’s sleeping next to me, he’s 4. I’m watching as his chest moves up and down, his hair dangles onto his face and sometimes he’s smiling. I hate the environment, but still somehow this moment seems to be happy.  
_Dripp. Dropp._  
It’s 4th July. I have fireworks. I’m on a mead with Sammy. If dad would know about this… but that doesn’t matter now. What matters is that Sammy’s laughing .  
_Dripp. Dropp._  
Castiel is smiling. Really smiling for the first time. It’s heartwarming.  
_Dripp. Dropp._  
Sam’s doing research, I’m eating pie, Cas’ watching TV. It seems surprisingly accustomed.  
_Dripp. Dropp._  
I’m driving. Sam’s sitting on the passenger’s seat, reading some book. The music is playing quietly as background noise. We are there soon.  
_Dripp. Dropp._  
Sam is 8 months old and he’s crying all the time. But now he stopped it. He is sleeping peacefuly in my arms.  
_Dripp. Dropp._  
The smell of hamburger.  
_Dripp. Dropp._  
I’m sitting on Bobby’s couch, Sam quickly sits down next to me. We are gonna watch a film.  
_Dripp. Dropp._  
I feel a harsh ache in my head. It’s cold, I am laying on the floor, in the dust. I touch my head where it hurts. It’s bleeding, but just barely, the blood is half curdy. Every inch of my body hurts. _Dripp. Dropp._ Now I remember. We were fighting. Cas, Sam and me. Against angels. We were losing, they cornered us into an abadoned house. _Dripp. Dropp._ Castiel’s arm was bleeding badly, Sam was limping, I had my side injured. Then they broke the door down. They caught up with us… and… I flew into the wall? Then I must have passed out. _Dripp. Dropp._ What happened to the others? Are they still alive? Yes, they have to be alive! I’m sure they gathered up themselfs and won against those assholes, while I was unconscious. I’m sure that for now they are getting rid of the bodys. _Dripp. Dropp._ Something’s dripping. But what? It hasn’t rained for days, everything is dry as bone. There wasn’t any water in the house. At least I didn’t see any. _Dripp. Dropp._ I need to take a look at it, but I barely can move. Lubberly and with groans I sit up. I feel mildly dizzy and see everything unclear, but I notice immadietly what’s in front of me. Sam’s laying at my feet, his neck is in an unnaturaly twisted pose, his eyes are blankly staring into nothing. There’s an angel blade in his hand. _Dripp. Dropp._ I can hardly breath as I process what I see. I’m starting to feel sick. It can’t be! It can’t be real! My eyes fill with tears, I gently straighten Sammy’s hair, stroke his face. _Dripp. Dropp._ I cannot let him down, there’s still hope! Castiel can cure him. He could bring me back even after 4 months. We still could save Sam. I stroke his face again. My hands are shaking. _Dripp. Dropp._ I have to find Cas. We have to fix this as soon as possible. I stand up leaning aganist a chair. I wobble a little but don’t fall back. The door is in front of me. _Dripp. Dropp._ Comes the sound from behind me. Still leaning against the chair I turn around. What is front of me… I think I’m gonna throw up. I’ve seen lots of disgusting and evil things before, but when someone who’s close to you… _Dripp. Dropp._ It’s not the rain, water or whatever I thought it was. It’s blood. Blood as it’s dripping down from the table in front of me. The table’s a couple of meters away from me, but I can crystal clearly see what is on it. Who’s on it. _Dripp. Dropp._ They layed him down on the tabel, tied him up and tortured him. His organs are taken out and laying next to him, his legs and arms are cut off and cut into pieces. They dismembered him slowly and let him bleed out. His own siblings didn’t just kill him, they made sure he died in torturous pains. I throw up. I feel dizzy and sick. I don’t know what to do. I want to scream. I let go of the chair, watching as the two most important people to me on this earth are laying on the floor dead. _Dripp. Dropp._ I cannot do anything. I cannot save them, I’m left on my own, there’s no one to help me. I notice that I’m crying. The tears are quickly dropping down on my face. Once one and then the other blank pair of eyes stare at me. We've always lived a dangerous life, the possibility of one of us ending up dead was always there. But this now… this… I cannot let it go, it’s impossible. I can’t accept this. _Dripp-dropp._ I feel sick again. Im dizzy, there’s nothing or no one I can hold onto. I feel as I’m losing my balance.  
I fall back. Then sit up immediately and catch for breath just like someone who came back from under water. I smell vanilla. I’m not cold and… I’m sitting on a bed? On my own bed… in the bunker. This was just a dream! Castiel slowly sits up next to me. His eyes are still sleepy, he tiredly rubs his eyes and looks at me worriedly.  
’Dean, is everything al-’ he can’t finish the senteces, because in my relief I kiss him, not caring ’bout morning breath. At first he’s looking at me surprisingly but then he closes his eyes. I pull away, but only just to say something, our lips are almost touching.  
’Everything’s perfect now’ I kiss him again. From under the door to the vanilla coffee smell mingles. ‘We better be going, Sam woke up too. He won’t be happy, if we leave all the reasearch work to him’ I say smiling and looking into his beautiful storm-blue eyes. Today even reasearching sounds good. What matters is that I have Sam and Cas. And the half pie in the fridge.

**Author's Note:**

> **~WARNINGS~**
> 
> -graphic depictions of violence
> 
> -BUT noone dies
> 
> -theres happy end
> 
> **~o~**
> 
> What do you think about the ending? Is it too much? Is it too fluffy? Because back then my beta said that she didn't really like it. And I did even try to re-write it but I just couldn't make myself to. And a really good friend of mine said that it was perfect. Then the other day a reader from fanfiction.net said that it wasn't bad but it was a little overstatemented.  
>  That was my first fic with a happy end and now it's driving me crazy...


End file.
